The Life of NightLioness
by Yuki Arisawa
Summary: NightLioness was born after a tragic massacre that forced her parents to flee to Twilight Castle seeking refuge against the rogue Kindred. Experienced her life as she rise from zero to hero, making friends and others. Please read and review! ) Rated T for language!


Prologue: The Massacre

Fire. Destruction. Death. Terror.

That's what happen in Sun Road Village as the rogue Kindreds killed every person in the village except for a few who managed to escape. Those who managed to escape could only watch in despair as their home were set ablaze. One of those who managed to escape are a Kindred couple.

"Honey, why did they do this to us? We have done nothing them and yet…" The wife asked in anguish as tears dribbling down her face.

"I don't know, love but they have stolen so much from us. Our home, our family and… our lives." The husband said quietly, still in shock that the very village they grew up destroyed in a blink of eyes.

"What will happen to us now, DarkLion? We have no place to stay."

"The only choice we had is to seek refuge with King Dragos. I am sure he would be willing to help us." The man known as DarkLion said.

"But love, it's very far away and I'm not sure if I can make it."

"I know, dear but we don't have any choice. If you want I can carry you."

"But wouldn't you be tired?"

"No, SilverLioness. I will not be tired of carrying you." DarkLion smiled softly at his wife, "You're carrying my heir, my child with you. It's the least I can do."

"But…"

"Hush, love. Just let me carry you."

Reluctantly, SilverLioness allowed herself to be embrace by her husband.

"Dark, it's time." Said one of the survivor, NightWolf said. "We have to go."

"Very well, Wolf. Let's go before the Black Oracle catch us all."

DarkLion with SilverLioness in his arm turn back from their burning village and followed the survivors to Twilight Castle, hoping King Dragos would hear their plea and allowed them to stay.

-Twilight Castle, 3 days later, Throne room-

The survivors managed to arrive at Twilight Castle in 3 days. All of them were tired but their determination keep them going.

King Dragos was surprised to see a group of his people came with filthy clothes and what appeared to be soot clung on their clothes. Some look like they have been burn.

"Hello, my citizens. To what I owe you your visit?"

With great difficulties, they all bowed despite the burning pain of their burned skin.

"Your highness, we humbly ask to seek refuge in this castle." DarkLion spoke.

"Why?"

"The Black Oracle attacked our village. They massacre every single villagers. Man, woman, child, no one was spared. We managed to escape but most managed to get themselves burn."

"I see. I grant you your stay, survivors but on a condition."

"What is the condition, Your Highness?"

"When you healed, you are require to work in this castle."

"It would be our honor to serve you, Your Highness."

"Very well. Servants, bring the priest here." King Dragos ordered. One of the servants bowed and went to search, Alexander, the resident priest of Twilight Castle.

"In the meantime, may I know who the representative here is?"

"I am, Your Highness." DarkLion said, "My name is DarkLion."

"DarkLion, a fitting name for a Mage like you."

"Thank you, your highness."

Soon, the priest, Alexander came and looked at the survivor in shocked, "What had happen?"

"The Black Oracle attacked our village, Sir. We barely managed to escape."

"I see, damn those Black Oracle has become more bold attacking a village like that."

"Indeed, Alex. For now healed the survivors."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

-A week later, Twilight Castle-

All of the survivors had healed up pretty nicely despite the bad burn they receive when the massacre happen. They were a lot more happy and able to relax even if they knew their fate as the servants of the castle.

The King had sent the soldiers and were able to subdue the rogue Kindred. The King's soldiers were able to caught one very familiar person in Black Oracle, Kiasma, the daughter of King Dragos himself. It turns out she was the one who feed the information of the Kingdom to Black Oracle. She was not happy with the fact her father ruled out her as a potential Queen due to her obsessive behavior and her inability to show compassion towards others.

King Dragos to say it mildly was furious when the information reach his ears. He ordered the soldiers to kept the evil princess lock in the dungeon and were to strip all weapon.

Now we see King Dragos glared at his daughter, furious of her betrayal towards the Twilight Kingdom.

"So it was you who feed the information to the enemies." King Dragos said in venom.

"Of course, father." Kiasma sneered, "You dare denying me the throne of Twilight Kingdom! I am meant to be the Queen! Not Laila!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, KIASMA!" King Dragos roared, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CLAIMING THE THRONE AS YOURS! YOU BETRAY THE COUNTRY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY YOU BETRAY ME, YOUR OWN KING AND FATHER!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PICK ME AS YOUR SUCCESSOR IN THE FIRST PLACE, FATHER!" Kiasma growled.

"I DID NOT CHOOSE YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR OBSESSIVE BEHAVIOR AND YOUR INABILITY TO SHOW COMPASSION! NOT ONLY THAT I SAW HOW MUCH POWER HUNGER YOU ARE AND I RATHER HAVE LAILA BE MY SUCCESSOR!"

"YOU! YOU!" Kiasma had no other words to say to her father. She knew alright of her weaknesses but still wanted to have the throne when her father died.

King Dragos just glared at Kiasma with so much hatred, she would have killed a thousand times over if he had the ability to kill someone with a glare.

"I will see you at your trial, Kiasma." King Dragos said coldly and left the prison with regret, pain and anger.

Kiasma roared in anguish and hit the bar with all her might. Unfortunately for her, the prison bar had been reinforced with King Dragos mana that it is impossible for her to break it even with the help of a brute strength of a protector.

-The day of Kiasma's trial, a week later-

Kiasma was brought in with chains and shackle hung on her feet and arm and was dragged to the stand roughly by the guards. Laila looked at her sister in horror, now she knew who the traitor is.

'Why? Why did you betray us, sis?'

King Dragos stood up from his high chair and spoke, "This is the traitor that has been selling information to Black Oracle. I am very ashamed that my own daughter was the one who do this heinous crime."

To say every citizen of the Twilight Kingdom were shocked is an understatement. How could their own princess betray them?

"Why, Kiasma? Why did you betray us?"

"Because sister," Kiasma sneered, "You took away my rightful throne!"

"Shut your mouth, Kiasma." King Dragos said icily. "You are here for your trial and trial you shall get."

"Now, Council, it is time we bring justice to all those innocence that were lost."

Every councilmen and councilwomen nodded in agreement. They have seen the havoc the King had created when he find out the very daughter of him betray him in worst possible ways.

"Kiasma Aguilera, Daughter of Dragos Aguilera and Liena Aguilera, you are accused of conspiring the enemy, massacre of the innocence, destruction of the land, and most importantly treason against our kingdom and the king. This trial will decide the suitable punishment for our dearest traitor."

"I did not tolerate traitors even if it is my own daughter." King Dragos spoke as he looked at Kiasma with rage in his eyes. "Treason is the worst crime, be it against me or the country. And the only way to stop a traitor is... Death."

The Council agreed whole-heartedly with the decision. Traitor doesn't deserve to live, all they did is stab people's back.

Kiasma was shocked when she heard of her sentence. What bit of her sanity disappeared completely and she began laughing hysterically. Hell she even tried to attack the King. King Dragos who happen to be a very skillful dark vampire just stun the insane girl and ordered the guards to carry her to execution chamber where they killed off criminal kindred who made great offense.

King Dragos stood infront of the chained girl. She is still hysteric and seems to lose her memory too as she does not recognize the man infront of her.

"Goddbye, Kiasma." With the dagger he kept as reminder of his wife, he stab the girl's heart and tear it apart as he knew that was the only for a Kindred to be killed. His heart is still in pain seeing the daughter he raised dead because of treason.

After the execution, he ordered the guards to burn the body and scattered her ashes to the wind.

'Oh Liena, what did I do wrong for Kiasma to betray me like this?' The man thought as he looked at the sky, sorrow filled his heart at knowing he sent his own daughter to death.

The wind blew softly as the king went to the his room to cried out his sorrow, pain and anguish.

-With the Lion family-

DarkLion was cooking up some porridge when he heard his beloved scream out, "Dark! Get your ass in here!"

Knowing her mood swings, he dashed to the room and nearly dropped his jaw seeing his wife clutching his stomach, blood trickle down her thigh.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" The soft-spoken lioness snapped at her husband. She gasped in pain and doubled over while moaning, "Urgh, I think my water broke."

DarkLion's panic level went literally overdrive but he managed to keep level headed as he carefully lead his beloved wife to the bed.

"Hon, I will bring Priest Alex okay?"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" SilverLioness yelled.

Almost immediately the Mage sprinted to the throne room where Alex was talking with King Dragos. When he arrived, the door leading to the throne room were closed. He cursed and use his lightning skill to bust the door out.

Of course, the King and Alex were shocked seeing the door blasted through. King Dragos were about to call his guards when he noticed the leader of the refugee, DarkLion panted for breath as if he ran from Dusk Town to Twilight Castle and back.

"Alex, I need your help." DarkLion panted.

"What is so important that you have to bust the door?"

"My wife is in labor."

Silence reign the throne room before even Alex went into panic mode. "Your wife is in labor? Oh God! Servants bring cold water along with towel and basin. We are going to deliver someone!" Alex practically shouted. He turned towards DarkLion and said, "Bring me to her and I try to lessen her pain."

DarkLion nodded and he escorted the priest to their room where SilverLioness is screaming to the top of her lungs, feeling pain at her lower region, "HURRY UP, DARK!"

"Your wife has a good lung to be able to scream like that."

"I know, I had once felt the full brute of her screaming. My ears can't hear anything for a few days."

"It must be a pain not hearing anything."

"You have no idea."

-Time skip, 2 hours later-

DarkLion paced nervously as he waited for his beloved wife to give birth. It has been two hours since Alex ushered the Mage out of the room. Soon a crying sound came through the door and Lion stop his pacing. Instead he dashed to the room his wife give birth and sighed in relief seeing SilverLioness is still alive even if she looked like she's been training non-stop.

In her arms, there lay the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Her hair was as red as the blood, cream skin and she has her mother's look. Her eyes were grey just like his and sometimes it will flickered red.

"Alex, can I see my wife now?" He asked by the door when he saw Alex along with several servants prepared to leave the room.

"Of course, Dark. I will not deprive of you of your wife. Go and take care of her."

DarkLion lit up and dashed to the room to get to his wife side. He sat gently by her side and cooed at the adorable baby. Alex smiled at the happy family before he left them to their own device.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_Yuki Arisawa: There end the Life of NightLioness. It's pretty tragic that the whole village has been massacre except for a few who managed to escape.  
_**

**_SilentTigress: True, now this story is made up from an MMORPG game called Forsaken World. If you ever played this game you will feel familiar of certain King's name and the location, except for some of character name, which is own by Yuki Arisawa completely. Oh and please review!_**


End file.
